Total Drama: Gender Clash
by The Official SilverSpinner
Summary: After the failure of Pahkitew Island, many people assumed that Total Drama was done for. However, with the show given one last chance, Chris McLean will now take twenty new contestants to a haunted high school on an isolated island, and they'll compete against each other in a classic, battle of the sexes season! SYOC Open! 20/20 Spots Remaining!


**The Required Disclaimer –** The rights of Total Drama and its characters (Chris & Chef) belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. If there was any profit that was being made by this story, then I would've dropped out of college already. However, no profit is being made by this story, and I will be stuck at home like a total loser. And also, do not try any of these stunts at home! Seriously, you can get really messed up.

* * *

 **The Important Announcement –** Hey there, reader! It's me, SilverSpinner! Now, you might be wondering, why is this story being posted again after being deleted a day ago? Well, before you get upset and start assuming that I'm abandoning this story, let me answer for you.

I'm not abandoning this story. Let me tell you about what happened last night between me and my younger sister. Basically, me and her got into a huge, full-blown argument over some petty crap about sleeping arrangements. My cousins from Arizona were visiting us for winter break, and they're planning on staying here for two weeks. As a result, me and my sister had to move rooms, and only one of us could sleep by ourselves. The other had to sleep with my parents. Long story short, she had to sleep with my parents, but out of revenge, she went onto my computer, changed my username and password (Yes, she knows my password), deleted my story, and logged out. From there, I lost access to my account forever.

Now, I'm not too mad about starting over, since I kinda wanted to start fresh with this story again. I'll be honest, I did not expect a great load of applications to be sent to me. I was overwhelmed by the amount of applications (female in particular) I had received within almost twenty-four hours. I'm aware of how "SYOC" stories work, but I've never written one myself. So therefore, you'll see some changes to the rules and the application. Everything else should be the same, though.

Well, now that I've explained just about everything, enjoy this prologue!

* * *

 **The Final Chance**

It had been a full year since Pahkitew Island. Total Drama's sixth season had ended in failure, as the ratings for it were as low as its previous season, All-Stars. The Total Drama franchise was sinking deeper into the grave, and many people knew that bankruptcy was nearly inevitable for them.

This led to the big question being asked continuously; who's to blame for all of this? Some blamed the contestants for being so boring and forgettable. Some blamed the host, Chris McLean, for being more sadistic than ever before, not to mention the amount of bias he had shown for some contestants. And others blamed the producers for picking unentertaining contestants and for letting Chris get away with his actions during Total Drama's two most recent seasons.

Ultimately, the main blame fell on Chris McLean. Of course, upon learning about the announcement of being at fault for the show's slow downfall, the host with the most quickly denied these accusations. Even though it was as obvious as daylight, Chris's ego was getting the better of him, and his stubbornness pissed off the producers. He had already lost respect from them after causing the show to go down in ratings, but his behavior had led to him being called into their office for an important meeting.

"So, do you know why you're here today?" An intimidating deep voice asked.

It was assumed that the deep voice belonged to a Total Drama producer, as he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black suit over it, black dress pants, and brown formal shoes. The clothing had already made him look attractive and professional, but what also made him stand out was his slightly tanned skin tone, his impressive physique, and his gelled brown hair.

"Of course not! I was in the middle of my morning breakfast when you called!" Chris snapped at him in an agitated tone, "You better have a good reason for not letting me finish my eggs and bacon!"

Chris McLean was still wearing his usual outfit that he always wore on set, a teal blue shirt with white long sleeves underneath, brown cargo pants, and clean white shoes. His tanned skin tone still hadn't changed within the last year, and his gelled black hair was still standing out, not to mention growing longer as well. Compared to the producer, he was skinnier than him, and could easily be beaten up if one really wanted to.

It was one thing to be in a bad mood over something petty, but it was another thing to yell at your boss when you're upset over something petty. Either way, the producer grabbed Chris by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You listen here you little piece of spoiled shit!" The producer yelled in terrorizing anger, "That kind of behavior you just displayed right now is why I called you into this meeting! Your attitude is getting on everyone's last nerves, especially mines!"

Chris was wide-eyed in fear, as he had never seen his boss act like this in his whole life. "I-I-I'm sorry, boss! I j-just didn't have enough time to finish my breakfast! You know I don't ever act like this towards you!"

Seeing that his boss wasn't convinced at all, he continued to beg for his safety, "P-Please put me down, sir! I won't act agitated and disrespect you anymore! I p-promise!"

Wanting to get this meeting out of the way, the producer lets out a deep breath and drops him onto his chair with force. The fearful Chris was still looking at his boss with his arms up for defense, but was slowly starting to calm down. The unnamed producer sat back down and took another deep breath before going on with the meeting.

"You should be lucky none of the other producers are here…" He grumbled to himself, still having a bit of anger in him, "They could've been much worse than I have."

After looking up to see that Chris had calmed down enough to listen carefully, the producer continued to address him, "Now, as I was saying, the reason why you're here today is because of how you've been behaving for the last two seasons. Many of our fans, both current and former, have blamed the low ratings on you."

He then pulls out a file folder that's filled with a ton of papers. Based on the label, "Personal Secrets," one can easily assume that the papers are filled with confidential information.

"Not only did our ratings go down within the last two seasons, but me and the lawyers had to pay and persuade the cops to not take you back to prison. Oh, and not to mention all of the groups and individuals that were on your ass with lawsuits." He continued to explain, showing him all of the recent papers that came in.

"Aren't we rich, though? I mean, we did make a lot of money from the first four seasons." Chris spoke up for the first time since nearly getting pummeled, "I don't know why you're worried about the money if we can just easily pay off the lawsuits and arrest warrants like no tomorrow."

"You think money grows on trees or something? Use your brain for once and think about it," The producer responded with an attitude, "We've lost so much money to prevent our franchise from going down six feet under, and if this keeps up, we'll all be out of a job later on."

The idea of being jobless scared Chris once more, as he refused to give up his luxurious lifestyle, "I don't wanna lose my job! Sir, please tell me what I have to do in order for us to keep our jobs!"

The producer smirked a little bit, relieved that he managed to get him under control, "Here's the plan: Teletoon and Fresh TV have decided to give us another chance to redeem ourselves. The summer season is about to begin, and we already have a concept that will keep our show fresh and unique."

"Are we bringing back all of the contestants from seasons past?" Chris asked, curious about the new concept that's gonna take place for this season.

"Nope," He simply replied, "All of them have outlived their usefulness, and even if we brought back fan favorites like Duncan or Gwen, having them compete in so many seasons would get boring overtime. So therefore, we'll be having twenty new contestants compete in this season."

"I call it," He pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to Chris, "Total Drama: Gender Clash! There's nothing better than having an old-fashioned, battle of the sexes between the two genders! Sure, it might create some controversy, given the issues in our society's current state, but as long as we avoid crossing the line, this season will definitely bring a lot of drama!"

Not knowing how to respond to his idea exactly, Chris tried to change the subject into something more important, "What does this have to do with me, though? If you're gonna interrupt my morning mood by yelling at me through the phone, then at least make it something more important than announcing another season."

The producer wanted to grab him again for his rude remark, but restrained himself and kept on with his professional behavior, "You see, McLean, I was just about to get to that. In order for the franchise to benefit and gain money, there'll be some rules applied for you."

Obviously, Chris was not happy at this announcement, "Rules?! I'm not a little kid, dude! I'm a grown adult living in a successful life!"

"Yeah, you definitely don't act like a little kid," The producer replied sarcastically, "Anyway, in order for the number of lawsuits and police warrants to go down significantly, me and the other producers have laid out some rules and consequences if you choose not to follow any of them."

Seeing that his job was on the line, Chris changed his behavior once more, "Alright, you may proceed whenever."

His boss handed him a small packet that had around three pages of notes, rules, conditions, and consequences, "Here you go. I would highly recommend reading the whole thing… unless if you don't value your job as a host anymore."

"Of course I do! I'll read through it!" Chris responded with a bit of anger in his voice. It was clear that Chris's powers were gonna be controlled, and whether or not it'll make Total Drama great again will remain unanswered until the season started.

"Well then, meet me and the other producers at our yacht in three weeks. We'll take you and Chef to our filming location, and from there," He smirked at him, "There'll be a lot of surprises in store for you, Chef, and the contestants."

Chris gulped, not liking his smirk or the new filming location, "W-What kind of surprises?"

The producer chuckled maliciously, "Let's just say… there's an abandoned high school on this island you're heading to soon."

He paused for a quick moment before continuing, "And it's haunted."

* * *

 **The Author's Note –** Hello, reader! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the interaction between Chris and his boss!

Anyways, I know the concept of boys versus girls has been done before, but in my opinion, it never fails to entertain me! So therefore, I'll be putting a fresh spin on this concept in the form of an "SYOC" story! That's right! All of the twenty new contestants will be from different FanFiction writers, whether they're fans of Total Drama or not.

Before I reveal the rules and the application, let me give you some information about this story. First of all, this story is gonna take place on a small island that has an abandoned high school in the center. Total Drama: Gender Clash will be Total Drama's seventh season, and it'll take place one year after Pahkitew Island, so there's no Ridonculous Race or Total Dramarama yet.

Within the new location that'll have new contestants competing against each other under a new concept, there'll be some new changes to make the game more interesting. This is their last chance after all!

Updates for this story will happen randomly, as life is as random as it gets! It won't take a very long time for an update, but don't expect one in a couple of days either. Once I begin the first episode, every chapter moving forward will be around 10,000 words. It'll be rated T for teen, of course.

To conclude this chapter, I will finally reveal the rules and the application itself! If you need to copy-and-paste, it'll be on my profile page, or in the review section. Have a wonderful time, and I'll see you in the next chapter! SilverSpinner will be the winner!

* * *

 **The Application Rules**

01\. First and foremost, no overpowered characters! Even though Total Drama is a cartoon, I would appreciate it if your character were realistic, human, and interesting.

02\. Do not just copy-and-paste a character from the canon cast under a different name. You should avoid having your character be related to any of the canon characters.

03\. I will not accept any applications from the reviews section, no matter how good it may be. The applications are suppose to be kept a secret, and thus, I would like you to PM (Private Message) me your application.

04\. You can only submit one character. Whether the character is male or female is all up to you. For those who wanted to submit two characters, I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another story.

05\. If you're gonna be busy, then I'll be happy to save you a spot for your character. However, don't take too long, as I'll send in a message after a little while, and if you don't respond to that after another wait, then I'll have to remove your spot.

06\. And lastly, please use my application to fill out your character. I don't care if you have a more-detailed application from someone else, I wanna be able to scan and find the components easily. Of course, if there's stuff you feel like you need to put in, there's a place where you can put it.

* * *

 **The Official Application**

01\. Full Name

02\. Any Nickname(s) – This part is optional

03\. Stereotype –

04\. Age – To avoid getting into trouble, the age range will be from 18 to 21

05\. Gender –

06\. Sexual Orientation –

07\. Nationality –

08\. Race/Ethnicity –

09\. Body Description –

10\. Skin Tone –

11\. Hair Description –

12\. Eye Color –

13\. Any Body Imprint(s) – This includes: tattoos, scars, birthmarks, and piercings. This part is optional as well

14\. Normal Outfit –

15\. Sleeping Outfit –

16\. Swimming Outfit –

17\. Personality –

18\. Backstory –

19\. Strength(s) –

20\. Weaknesses –

21\. Likes –

22\. Dislikes –

23\. Talent(s) –

24\. Phobia(s) –

25\. Relationship Status –

26\. Love Interest Characteristic(s) – If your character is single

27\. Money Plan(s) –

28\. Game Plan(s) –

29\. Why Enter –

30\. Moral Alignment –

31\. Audition Tape –

32\. Extra(s) – This part is optional


End file.
